Talk:Sicily
in the relationships part, there seems to be a a lot of author opinions. I think some of this should be redone, to look a bit more 'pro' type.Chibi Arabia and Russia 05:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Kita-chan Self-Insert? These OC's have self-insert wriiten all over them, and really can use some tweaking. ''' For starters, the appearance. Why does she appear as a '''13- year-old? Sicily has been around for a very long time. Sicily would be older than Veneziano, as a big portion of South Italy, whom Himaruya stated is OLDER than Veneziano, and either the twin of South Italy or older, as Sicily was used for base power back in the day. And the rest of her appearance: Has NOTHING, WHATSOEVER to do with Sicily. Sicilians nowadays ''dress like Americans, but back in the day, women wore dresses, kind of hard to describe, but if you look up 'Traditional Sicilian Dress' you might have a better picture. And 'Harvard'? That's not in Sicily. Her appearance is just way off...and 5'4 isn't tall for a 13-year-old. It's quite average. And the perosnality. I wouldn't see her much like Veneziano, because They probably woulnd't meet until the Italian Kindom is Unified or the Piedmonts are coming to migrate to Sicily. And Sicily and Germany don't have much connection, seeing as they have almost ''no ''history. And I just don't get why she hates tomatoes, I mean, a lot of Sicilian recipes include tomatoes, no? And throwing him at Spain...no. The Spanish were harsh to Sicily, but throwing them at Spain? Romano isn't all that grumpy, as in the manga he's quite calm. Romano doesn't hate Spain, neither should Sicily. And as for Sicilian oranges, I think you put them there because it's a foriegn export, or because the type is 'Sicilian'? I'd definately giver her a different appitite. Again, no history with Monaco, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles. A crush on Prussia. No. The Germans that went to Sicily were Swabian, and that's disant from Prussia. Not to meantion, Prussia is in his Late 20's, Sicily is 13. I'm sure he isn't interested in pedophilia. 'The Relationships-''' America-'''Sicily has a ''mafia? ''As a Sicilian, this is really offensive. Sicilians DO NOT LIKE talking about the Mafia, and neither should Sicily. And a ''crush? ''America is 19. He would see her as a child. AND THE MAFIA WAS NOT AROUND WHEN SICILY WAS A COUNTRY. '''Cuba-'''The Mafia doesn't need to be meantioned. '''S. Italy-'''Again, she isn't the youngest Italian. She shouldn't "hate" Spain because of him, and the Mafia is ''ALL '' on the Sicilians. '''N. Italy-'''WOAAAAAAAAH. Older Brother. Sicily is a big portion of South Italy. South Italy is OLDER than North Italy. What makes her younger? The rest looks fine. '''France-'''France, did NOT force Mafia on Sicily. The Sicilians were weak enough to be controlled by mafia, and have the amount of colonizers they did. The mafia doesn't even have that much power anyway. So why does '''FRANCE, '''The oh-so-powerful '''EMPIRE, Fear a 13-year-old whom supposedly has a non-powered mafia? Canada and Germanny-'''NO. HISTORICAL. RELATIONSHIPS. '''Prussia-'''No historical relationships, and the crush? Prussia is 28. Sicily is 13. I'm sure he doesn't like little kids, and I'm sure Himaruya wouldn't pair them either. ''In Conlusion,' It just seems like a self-insert and you didn't do reasearch. You didn't include Muslim influences, and this can use a lot more work. I reccomend scrapping and making a new OC, you've gone too far to fix it. It also seems you have only watched the anime of reading the manga, and why are other people posting on your page? I apologize if I sound rude or brash. ForeverHetalian16 (talk) 20:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous ONE MORE THING: NO. YOU DO NOT PAIR YOUR OC WITH PRUSSIA. -.- That is all. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 10:40, August 10, 2013 (UTC)